


Euphemisms

by jkateel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela teaches Marian how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphemisms

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from Flutiebear on Tumblr: "Dragon age, marian/isabela, UST, swimming"

Marian knew enough about how to swim that she wouldn’t drown, but there was no finesse to it and she knew it. However, for her swimming to be described as “the Ferelden dog paddle,” seemed a little harsh.

"Fine, teach me how then," she challenged Isabela, not expecting the wicked gleam in the pirate’s eye.

That was how they found themselves at the Wounded Coast for their swimming lessons. And it being Isabela (who was part mermaid Marian would later discover), she insisted on a  _certain_  swimsuit attire.

"We’ll start with the breast stroke," Isabela said after she peeled off her clothes, the sun catching on her dark skin and making it glow like bronze. Marian looked away from the view long enough to snort.

"And that’s not a euphemism?" she asked as she began to undo her own buttons.

Isabela’s eyes glinted like the jewelry she had removed. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

 _Maker, give me strength,_ Marian thought as she watched Isabela swing her hips and head for the water.


End file.
